The invention relates generally to a method and system for supporting administrative personnel and in particular to a system and method for providing customer service representatives with customer service workstations to facilitate customer service tasks. Customer service representatives often need to provide immediate response to customers requesting information. Often, the task of obtaining such information is labor intense and slow. Customer service representatives may have to access information through physical means (e.g., reference materials such as directories) or interface electronically with one or more dedicated systems that provide limited information. If a customer service representative must retrieve information from multiple sources, this leads in increased time in responding to the customer""s request and frustration of the customer.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is an administrative support system which provides customer support representatives the ability to respond to customer requests efficiently. The system includes a plurality of customer service workstations coupled to a host system through a network. The host system is coupled to a database and one or more legacy systems. A customer service representative at the customer service workstation can perform tasks such as searching provider information, updating eligibility and enrollment information and creating and tracking call records.